


True Tales of a Witching Heart: An Interview with Author Helga Stillwell

by MinervaFan



Series: The Helga Stillwell Collection [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Interviews, fictional non-fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaFan/pseuds/MinervaFan
Series: The Helga Stillwell Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631260
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	True Tales of a Witching Heart: An Interview with Author Helga Stillwell

_In recent months, a fresh, new voice has captured the hearts and libidos of romance-loving witches and warlocks. I speak of none other than Helga Stillwell, whose novel_ _Buxom and the Beast_ _has spent an unprecedented 17 weeks at the top of the Witch Weekly’s Top 10 fiction list. This has solidified Ms. Stillwell as one of the premier writers of romantic magical fiction in modern times._

_As Ms. Stillwell’s representative on AO3, I’ve had the pleasure of presenting the author with some of your burning questions. She graciously took time from the edits on her new story to share a little bit of her wit and wisdom._

_MinervaFan_

  
  


**Ms. Stillwell, thank you for taking the time to chat with us today. Your fans are quite curious about you and your work.**

Well, I’m thrilled to be able to speak with you and, by extension, my fans.

  
  


**First off, are you surprised at the overwhelmingly positive reaction to your first novel?**

When one writes a first novel, dear, one does it solely for the love of the craft. It never once occurred to me that my story would become so popular with so many people. I hoped it would be well-received, but I never expected this kind of response.

  
  


**Where do you get the inspiration for your stories?**

Like all good writers, I try to draw on my own life experiences as inspiration for my stories.

  
  


**Are you saying that your characters and stories are based on real people and real situations?**

Well, _inspired by_ real people and real situations. As a writer, you must write what you know in order to have an authentic voice. Of course, the artistry comes through the adaptation of characters from mundane to magical!

  
  


**So, the bitchy sister in _Buxom and the Beast_ , for instance, is not based on a real person?**

All the characters in the book are _inspired_ by real people, but no. No, I do not actually know a person exactly like that character. It’s more an amalgam of traits from several people, blended carefully to create a character that rings of the truth, but is in herself completely and totally fictional.

  
  


**Has your life changed significantly since the publication of _Buxom and the Beast_?**

In some ways, yes. I’m much more confident in my writing. Fortunately, unlike actors and the like, being a writer offers some semblance of anonymity, so I can choose where and when I interact with the public. I still get up to make breakfast for the family, still do my own gardening and cleaning. So that part of my life is still quite normal. I just have this lovely little bit of excitement, this creative outlet, that means the world to me.

  
  


**Are you working on anything new? What can you tell us about your next work?**

Actually, I am working on something new. I can’t give away too much, but I’m very excited to be playing in this particular literary playground.

  
  


**Will you be reprising any of the characters in _Buxom and the Beast_?**

I think I gave Felicity and Malcolm a more than satisfying resolution to their adventure, so they will _not_ be making a return in this new story. Instead, I’ll be introducing a new heroine.

  
  


**Can you tell us anything about her?**

“Zora Rothschild” is a brilliant, powerful witch born into a traditional coven with traditional values. After escaping her evil, abusive husband, she is determined to claim her freedom to live, love, and practice witchcraft as she will. She is rather an exotic character with flame-colored hair, pale skin, and heart-stopping good looks. I think the readers will quite like her.

  
  


**She sounds like quite a departure from Felicity...**

In some ways, yes. But they are both women of deep passion, strong beliefs, and immense courage. Her adventures will be quite different from Felicity’s, perhaps, but no less compelling. I think what I’m learning as I develop as a writer is that there is no one kind of romantic heroine. Everyone has their preferences, of course, but I think the fun of it is exploring what love is, in all its miraculous forms.

**Well, I don’t want to take any more time away from your writing, Helga. Thank you so much for sitting down with me and answering my questions.**

It has been a complete pleasure, Minerva. I’m thrilled to be here on AO3 with all these lovely, creative people.

**I’ve got one more question before I let you go. Do you have any advice for your fans on how they can live a more passionate and fulfilling life?.**

I believe _every_ life has the potential for great love, great adventure, and great achievement. If you want it, you simply must pursue your passions fearlessly, vigorously, and to the fullest of your abilities. _Never_ let anyone convince you that your dreams are not worthy.


End file.
